Teen Titans Go! Fandom Wiki
Welcome to the Teen Titans Go! Fandom Wiki You can write fanfiction about the DC's Animated Feature, Teen Titans Go! Write anything you want to write that is related to TTG, but it must be appropriate! After you read the rules, start writing and enjoy! But you don't have to write; giving other writers your opinion and suggestions for their story is not only welcomed, but encouraged. The road to successful writing is often a two-way road with mistakes and perfections! *Read the rules first! It's advised to read the rules before you start writing, so you will know what you can and cannot include in your story. *Make a page or blog post of your fanfiction series or story. (A page is best for making a story because making a link will be easier, but a blog post makes it easier for readers to find other stories by you.) But remember, your page will include your stories and will not be on a separate page. Or, you can link your stories to another place not on the wiki on your page or link it to a blog post of one of the stories. *Start writing and get your creative juices flowing! *Publish your writing and get a crowd to read it! *Keep writing and be as unique, creative, smart, and courageous as you can be with your other stories! *Don't forget to make a character page for any fanon character(s) you may have! *Have fun! Please do not copy or take credit for any stories made on this wiki. Anyone who does that will be blocked or closely monitored. Also, any profanity, inappropriate, and/or irrelevant content found on the wiki or in stories will receive a reminder. If it is done again, you will receive a warning. If this is done two more times, you will be blocked. Thank you. If you want to see all stories made by users, click here. Thank you and we hope you enjoy reading the stories! *You can include fanon characters in your stories and series. *You can make more than one story or series. *No profanity or inappropriate content in your stories/series. *All stories have to do something with TTG and include at least one actual TTG character. *Please do not edit other people's stories. It's okay to fix a typo, spelling, or grammar mistakes, but for other edits such as changing the storyline and re-wording the sentences is not allowed. If you do fix a small mistake, make sure to let the author know by leaving a message on their wall or leaving a comment on their story. *Giving your opinions and suggestions for other stories is welcomed on this wiki, but please do not flame other people's stories (ex. This story is horrible! or You stink at writing.) is not allowed. If you must criticize writing, do it politely, and offer suggestions to the writer. Have fun with your stories! Have you ever felt like that you wanted to write a story, but you didn't know how? Or, do you ever have trouble with writing? Join Raven and PetLoverGirl at their blog, TTG Writing Tips and ask your questions there! Category:Browse